Stargate SGZ
by Jewlbunny
Summary: What if Bardock and King Vegeta did die, but were brought back to life in another universe. And what if The Z-Fighters found a way there. This is how I think it would go. Rewritten again to take care of grammar mistakes I missed, and make it slightly more canon. This ends before Bills shows up.
1. Prologue

**STARGATE SGZ**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor Stargate SG1. But I do own some DBZ stuff, and I have a friend who owns Stargate SG1 DVDs. Please support the official release of both. This is my 2nd crossover, and I still can't believe that no one has done one like this yet.**

**Prolog**

"Here! Have it!" Bardock shouted as he launched the 'Final Spirit Cannon', his ultimate technique at Frieza. Frieza's face went from a look of seriousness, to pure amusement as Bardock's attack was swallowed up by Frieza's Death Ball.

"What? No way!" He exclaimed in fear as the Death Ball was now being launched at him, Frieza's men and Planet Vegeta. Frieza was laughing at this point as the attack had just hit him. Once it hit the saiyan, he had a vision of the future. He saw that his son would fight Frieza, and he believed with all his heart that he would kill him. "KAKAROOOOOOT!" That was the last thing he said before he died.

Darkness took him. He was waiting to see where he would be judged, and where he would go. But something happened to him that he did not expect. He was brought back to life.

"GASP!" _'What the… What is this place?'_ He thought to himself as he got out of a golden coffin. "Where am I?" He looked at his surroundings. He took everything in. He didn't recognizes the culture one bit. He heard a door open and as he turned around, someone was shooting something at him. He had every intention to deflect it, but as his hand came into contact with the projectile. He felt a surge of pain like he never felt before. And darkens took him once again.

...

When he awoke once again he found himself on a table, and someone he had never seen before It glowed and it made him unable to move. _'What's going on? Why can't I move?'_ He then sees an all too familiar face. _'Is that King Vegeta?'_ His thoughts continued to race as the man believed to be King Vegeta walks over to Bardock. _'What's Going on here? What's wrong with him?'_

His thoughts continued as he looked at everyone. And it was because of the Kanasain psychic ability he noticed something was terribly wrong with everyone in the room with him. '_Wait a minute. This doesn't feel right for some reason.'_ Then it finally hit him. _'TWO KI SIGNATURES! And the _really_ dark ones are the ones that have control over the people…Vegeta as well.'_ He then saw a man that had something sticking out of his stomach, it was an "X" shaped pouch with what looked like a snake. _'That's one of those things!'_

"Does he please you my son?" Asked the man that used the device on Bardock that made him immobile.

_'Son?'_ He asked in his mind. _'Oh no I think it does like me, I can read it's mind, oh man this is sick!'_ It then went straight into the back of his neck and wrapped its self around his spine. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" That was the last scream he sounded before the thing took over his mind. His eyes glowed as an evil smile came upon his face.

...

"Ah!" Goku screamed as he shot up in bed holding the back of his neck.

His wife Chi-Chi looked at him half awake as she asked. "Goku are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chi-Chi," he said to her, "it was just a dream. Go back to sleep." She complied and went back to sleep. While Goku on the other hand was franticly checking the back of his neck.

After literally five minutes he was then satisfied with finding nothing. As he lied back down into bed, he thought to himself. _'What is up with that dream…it feels so real…and it keeps coming back. It just makes no since at all! Pull yourself together Goku…it's just a dream.'_

**And that is the prolog for you. And yes, I am fixing my mistakes on this story. Please review and God bless you.**


	2. The sons of Nun

**First off, I wanna thank everyone who has diseided to favorite, review and subscribe to this story. I have another story that I just put up the other day, it called ****How to Kill Frieza.**** I would like some more reads on that one. Also I do not own DBZ or SG1. But I wish I did.**

**Ch. 1 The Sons of Nun**

It was several years after Praksis and Lanthar, took King Vegeta and Bardock as hosts. For years, they kept other System Lords at bay, and the Tok'ra from taking out their father. And like any other Goa'uld, they sought to overthrow him. For they did not wish to be their father's personal bodyguards any longer. Their thirst for power has grown too strong for this job.

"Praksis?" Nun was surprised to see him and Lanthar at a very important meeting that they were kind of late to. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Father," the Goa'uld that had taken King Vegeta as a host said. "Lanthar and I wish to speak to you alone."

"Of course," he said, and with that he dismissed them without a second thought. And once that happened they knew it was time. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?

"Lanthar has had a vision of the future." Praksis said after the Jaffa left.

"What about?"

"All of the System Lords will be wiped off the face of this galaxy, and we won't even need to lift a finger."

"How is that possible?"

"The Tok'ra and the Tau'ri create an unbreakable alliance." Lanthar chimed in. "Once the deed is done, there is no way that the rest of them can win. They will even have rebel Jaffa with them."

"And once it's over we will be the only ones left standing." Praksis said. "But only one thing stands in our way."

"Well what ever it is, be rid of it!" Nun exclaimed. "I do not want it to get in the way."

"None of us wish for that either." Lanthar said.

"And that is why you must die!" Praksis then quickly raised his hand, formed a huge ball of ki, and fired it at Nun. The Jaffa heard the explosion and went in.

Then Praksis looks at them and said. "I am your god! Any who defy me or my brother, will be killed along with there family."

"We will follow you, my Lord." said _his father's former_ First Prime.

"Good, first off, I shall place my brother as my right hand. If I am not here then you will take orders form him, as if they are my own."

"Thank you my brother." Lanthar said.

"Second, I want to use the technology and the techniques of the saiyan race to our advantage." said Praksis'. His eyes glowed in excitement.

...

Over the next few years, Ra was still the top System Lord in the Galaxy. Praksis' Jaffa had a symbol change to the saiyan royal crest. They prepared for the up coming war with rigorous training and ki manipulation, preparing for the day they could strike. But one day something happened that _no one _saw coming. Lanthar disappeared! (A/N: Ironic ain't it?) But to where? No one knew. It was a few days later that he returned through the Stargate.

"Lanthar, are you alright? What happened to you?" Praksis asked frantically at his little brother.

"I-I-I'm alright." Lanthar stuttered. Before he could say anymore he passed out.

"Get him to the recovery room NOW!" He shouted as the Jaffa picked him up and carried him to the mother ship.

It was three years after Ra's death was known to all Goa'uld System Lords, that the war for power had finally reached Earth. It went on for a few years. There was even a time when the Ori came into the galaxy to spread Origin across the universe. But even they fell. Then Ba'al fell some time later. Then Praksis knew that soon it would be time to take over the galaxy. That time would be in three years.

**What do you think? Now, before you say anything, they won't use the sarcophagus because they have the pods like on Planet Vegeta and Frieza's planets. Yes, I did say that they were going to use Saiyan tec. Please review.**


	3. A very Strange Goku

**It just hit me. I haven't put anything up on this story for awhile. It's kinda difficult to come up with a plot for this one I'll admit, but seriously I need to update this one more often. And then there's that blasted "House of Cards" virus, and then Chambersburg Project, and then the next thing I know, I lost my muse! So it took me longer than it should've to get this done. Sorry guys. Now that this one is up I'll continue with my other two while I think up of how this one should go as well. I'm even thinking about a new story. Anyway, I know how this one will end, the tricky part is getting there. Now I do not own DBZ or SG1, I do however own the Goa'ulds known as, Praksis and Lanthar. This fanfiction is brought to you by the mind of a twenty-one year old Christian. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 2 A very strange Goku**

Goku left the house after breakfast, thought he wasn't going where everyone thought he was going. He smuggled out three notebooks with him that he'd been using for the past few weeks, one was red, another blue, and the last one was purple.

The red one was the one that had his dreams in them and what they meant. He had to do a little studying in psychology at the library before he realized the meaning of the dreams though. He was being warned about something. What it was, he did not know.

Blue was for the things that he read about in the library as well, but they were on the subject of ancient Egyptian history and myths. Which were spot on to the things that were in his dreams in a way.

Finally the purple one was for what the two notebooks had in common. And he was going to the library to find out more on what he was seeing in his nightmares.

After reaching the alley where he would change into an outfit that he usually didn't ware. It was a yellow hoodie with it's hood up, and a pair blue jeans. He came out and walked a few blocks to his destination where he was determined to figure out the chaos in his head.

Now we all know that this isn't how Goku is, just let me explain. You see Goku got so fed up with the same reoccurring nightmares that he _had _to do some research into it. There was no other was around it. It was going to drive him insane if he didn't. Now I'll admit it wasn't easy for Goku to absorb the information at first. But after looking up a book in that same library on some tips on studying, and applying them, he was absorbing it all like a sponge.

He would look up stuff for a few hours, then headed back to the ally, got back into his gi, and flew back home where he had lunch. After that he would pick up Goten from Bulma's and they would head home to train the rest of the day. That was basically his daily routine. Here was the problem, it's almost time for Gohan's third year of collage to end, and once vacation hits, he's going to be home all summer training. That just made it hard for our hero to figure things out, but he would make the best of it.

...

It was nighttime and he went to bed hoping that it wouldn't be like the other nights. He got his wish in a way when he saw what appeared to be a huge battle for a planet. It was against Ra, he died in an explosion that was on his ship. Then it skipped to a few years later, when a servant of Apoffis, that was big, strong, and had a good heart, turn agents his "god" and join up with some of the same people that killed Ra, and several others. He joined up with those people to help them get off of that planet. One of the original people was a man with short brown hair and eyes, who he felt had a great leadership. He also felt that this guy had a good sense of humor. Another original member had brown hair, but his was to his ears, he also had huge glasses with blue eyes underneath them. He felt kindness and sadness from that man. Then there was another man, he had dark brown hair or black he couldn't tell, brown eyes, and he could sense kindness from this man as well, but he felt something was off about him. Just shortly before they got off the planet, that man had a Goa'uld jump into his neck. It coasted that poor man his life. Then finally there was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, who he felt was very intelligent, and she was one of the people who helped build the super computer that helped powered the Stargate.

They all worked hard for years to fight off the evil Goa'uld. They even teamed up with a group called the Tok'ra, meaning "against Ra." He didn't see all of the things that this "SG1" had done, but he got the just of it. He even learned their names.

When he woke the next morning, he did the exact same thing as the day before. Though there was one thing that he did differently. He saw Bulma working with a device that looked like the "Stargate" from his dreams. He had to get some answers.

"Hey Bulma." Goku greeted.

"Oh, hey Goku, How's it going?"

"It's good. You?"

"I'm alright, no complaints."

"What's that?"

"Well…it's a doorway that will go beyond the multiverses."

"How's that?" He was confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Well the multiverses are worlds just like this one but are different at the same time. Think of it like this. What would've happened if you and Vegeta never split from the fused saiyan form Vegito?"

"That would've made a very confusing life for us." Goku replied.

"Yes it would've. Also what would've happened if Gohan never defeated Cell. Thank Dende that didn't happen."

"I know that would've been bad. Or what if I never hit my head as a baby?"

Bulma shivered at that one. "That would've been bad. But at least you would've had a better relationship with your brother." she said jokingly.

"Oh you know it. So this goes beyond that?"

"Yes, but to where? That's a mystery."

"You know, not to change the subject, but I had a dream with something similar to that." Goku stated, which caused Bulma to get interested in what her oldest friend had to say. She nodded for him to go on. "Okay," he then pointed at the whiteboard and asked, "are you using that right now?"

"Just flip it over."

"Thank you. Okay this is us, and this is New Namek." he said as he put two dots on the opposite sides board. "Now say we had something similar to this 'Universegate,' and it was on both planets. There are many stars and constellations across the way." he then uses the marker to puts dots on the board representing stars. "Now there are seven symbols, the first six tell this device, 'This is where I'm going.' and it works like this." He then put six dots around New Namek, and connected the dots to make a box. "Now, I know what your thinking, 'What does the seventh symbol do?' Well I'll tell you, three simple words Bulma, 'Point of origin'." He then put a seventh dot on top of Earth and made a straight line to Namek. "Now it uses wormholes to…"

"That's genus. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bulma." he said causally.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" they heard the saiyan prince scream at the top of his lungs.

"Oh boy, I'll try to make sure that he get punished by Chi-Chi and _not_ Vegeta,_ and _Chi-Chi. See you later." Goku then rushed off to save his youngest son from getting pummeled by his best friend and rival.

"Wait Goku!" he stopped. "What would you call this thing?"

"I think that it was called a Stargate in my dream."

"Hmmm, it makes since. See you later."

"Bye!" and with that he headed off again.

...

"Goten! You are lucky that your father had come in to save you before Vegeta beat the daylights out of you!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"I'm sorry mom." Goten said as he looked down on the floor not wanting to make eye contact with his mother, while an extremely large broken goose egg was on Goten's head.

"I still don't know how your father convinced him not to punish you without a fight because of how angry he was. How that happened is beyond me."

"So what do you think the punishment should be?" Goku asked?

"Your grounded young man. You can't see Trunks and no training for two weeks." Chi-Chi stated.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Goten complained.

"Do you wanna make it a month?" Goku asked his son in a series tone of voice.

"No, but what am I gonna do for two weeks?"

"How about study? You will be going to school one of these days. And I don't think your mother wants you to be a karate bum like me." he said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Awwww."

"Gohan, you wanna help him out?"

"Sure dad, common Goten." and with that Gohan and Goten went up stairs. While Goku went outside to train. Chi-Chi was inside the house cooking and she wasn't working as fast as she normally was. She couldn't believe how Goku was acting lately. He was being so mature, so resourceful. She didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to figure it out. Then Goku finished training and contemplating the latest dream as he finally went inside for dinner.

…

Bulma was looking at the whiteboard that Goku put the concept for the mysterious. "Stargate." _'It genus.'_ Bulma thought to herself. _'How could he think of something so brilliant?'_

"Hello Bulma." said the gruff yet kind voice of her husband.

"Hello Vegeta. Would you believe me if I told you that Goku made this here on the board." Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked at the board for awhile. "Normally I wouldn't…but today…I think something's wrong with him." he said. You would have to have known him for a long time to know, that at that moment, he showing a rarely seen side of himself. He looked really worried. "What is this anyway?"

"It's something amazing. It's a rough idea on an interplanetary transportation unit called a "Stargate." she replied.

"Stargate?"

"Here's how it goes." she then explained the how it worked. "So what do you think?"

"That's insanely brilliant. This isn't like him." he said as he sat down on a nearby stool.

"Yeah, the only thing is that you need to get it to the planet first for it to work." Bulma stated.

"We gotta figure out what's going on."

"Any ideas?"

"Well…there is hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?"

"Yeah, I learned how to use it a long time ago, but I never had a reason to use it until now. Besides I don't think Kakarot's going to want to talk about that." Bulma knew that he was right.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Well…Kakarot's mate called, and said that Goten's grounded for two weeks. So we're going to have to wait until then to throw a party, and invite everyone. I'll do the rest."

"Alright, I'll give them a two weeks notice."

**Will Vegeta be successful in his plan? Will Goku discover the truth in time? Is the SGC even doing something similar to what Bulma is doing? Will Praksis and Lanthar be in the next chapter? Will I write the next chapter before the next year? Find out next time…hopefully on the next chapter of SGZ. Please review.**


	4. Things Come Together

**Alright, time to get this story on the roll. I hope you guys like it. This is brought to you by a twenty-one-year-old Christian. I own nothing except the Universegate, Praksis and Lanthar. Please review. This is brought to you by a twenty-one-year-old Christian.**

**Ch. 3 Things Come Together.**

"Colonel Carter, I want a progress report." said General O'Neill.

"Well General, the gate that we've been constructing is done, and we're going to test it today." Colonel Carter said to her superior.

"Good, let's see if this 'Universegate' actually works."

"Well sir," She said to stop him from making a fool out of himself, "we're still running the last test. It'll be a few more hours before it's done. Then we can see if it works."

"If it doesn't then a lot of money that the government gave us will be going down the drain." O'Neill said as he looked at the gate. "A gate that goes beyond the multiverses. Now that's cool. Sure hope it works Carter."

"Same here sir."

…

"Sure hope it works Vegeta," Bulma said as she and her husband were getting dressed for the get together.

"It'll work Bulma, don't worry," he replied after putting on a long sleeved blue shirt. He then walked over behind her, and kissed her neck. "I've got it all under control. Don't worry."

"Alright, I trust you," she turned around and kissed his lips. He learned to show how he felt around his mate and his son. It took a long time, and he's still learning, but he's been able to relax and is being a good husband and father. He still makes the occasional mistake, but he's only a mortal.

After they finished getting dressed. They went down to the guest in the indoor garden. Trunks and Goten were seen playing together. They looked like they were having a blast. Vegeta smiled a little bit, he was glad to see his son happy. Then he found him.

"Hey, Kakarot," Vegeta called.

"Oh hey Vegeta! What's up?" Goku asked in his usual cheery manner.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes, and looked right at him, "Follow me, we need to talk in private."

"Okay." They went to one of the sitting rooms and he told Goku to have a seat.

"Alright Kakarot, I'll be frank. Your mate told my mate, that your having trouble sleeping." Vegeta said.

Goku blushed at that statement. He knew his accusation was correct. "Yeah, your right. I have weird dreams that keep me up at night." He then let out a sigh.

"Ouch. I might be able to help with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. Ever heard of hypnosis?"

Goku cocked his eyebrow thinking of a direction that that would go. "You want to mess around with my subconscious and make me do something stupid, don't you?"

Vegeta was shocked to say the least. "Okay, I'm surprised that you even know what I _could_ do to someone. But I have no intention of making you do anything stupid. I just want to help you get some sleep. Alright?"

"Okay, go for it. But if I find out that I did something stupid in the eyes of everyone I'll make sure you'll regret it." Goku's voice held a steel that almost made Vegeta sweat. Almost anyway.

"Alright Kakarot," He said as he walked over to the curtains and light switch and make the room very dark. He then made a ki sphere and tossed it into the air. It shined beautifully on the sealing. He didn't need to tell him to stare at it. Goku looked right at it, and he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Goku began to feel a fogginess in his head as he continued to stare at it. Now I'm no expert at hypnosis, but after some time Goku finally was fast asleep. The prince then opened a mental link with Goku and that's when it all began.

'_I'm sorry Kakarot, but I need to know what's going on.'_ he went into his friend's mind and found himself floating above of a planet he thought he would never see again except in his own memories. "Is that…Planet Vegeta?" He couldn't believe it. There it was, and he wasn't the only one there.

He saw the same dream that had hunted Goku for weeks. He saw Bardock, Goku's father, facing Frieza. He then saw Planet Vegeta destroyed, and it didn't end there. He saw everything Goku saw in that dream, but there were two things that happened that he didn't expect and he didn't like it. He saw his father, he was taken over by some monster. Then when he saw a snake like creature burrow into the back of Bardock's neck, he felt it as well.

He grabbed the back of his neck and howled in pain, "AAAHHHHH! OH WOHA! WOHA! WOHA! Yieks! What was that?! Man Kakarot, that's one crazy dream you've got there." he saw Goku holding the back of his neck still under very deep hypnosis, and he was threatening to come out of it. He knew that he felt that as well. "Kakarot I need you to relax…relax." Goku had a look of content of his face after almost a minuet of getting him back under completely.

'_How am I going to fix this?'_ he asked himself. He then came up with something, and placed a temporary programming on him that will last until he no longer had those dreams. He also made sure that Goku had no memory of what he did while he was inside his head. And with that he brought him out of the trance and Goku woke up refreshed.

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Goku asked.

"No you didn't Kakarot." he replied, "So how about we…what is that?" They both felt the ground shake.

"I don't know, but something tells me it not what we think it is." Goku replied. They both ran to the room that had all kinds of gadgets and inventions Bulma had. The Universegate was the source of it all.

…

"Chevron five encoded," Walter said. This wasn't the first time he dialed _a_ gate. But this gate was unique, and he got the honor of dialing it up for the first time. Hopefully he got one on the first try.

"So what kind of universe do you think we'll run into?" O'Neill asked.

"Not sure sir." Cameron said, "But I hope it's an anime. Like DBZ or something."

"Chevron six encoded."

"Really?" Daniel asked in an 'are you kidding me' tone. "There is no way that anime characters or worlds really exist. And even if they did, do you really think that we would run into one on the first try? We're more likely to run into Star Trek first."

"Anything's possible." he answered.

"Indeed." Teal'c chimed in.

"Twenty bucks says we do." Cameron said

"Your on." Daniel replied.

"Chevron seven locked."

…

A huge wave of a water like substance came out of the gate. Goku and Vegeta were right in front it, and Goku saw that they were both in trouble and pushed him out of the way right onto the floor. Goku also in that same instant moved away from the 'danger zone.' Some of the nearby devices that Bulma built touched it, and when it retreated they could see the damage that had happened.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"

"I guessed." Goku simply stated, causing Vegeta to sweat drop. He knew that he knew more. They both got up, as the M.A.L.P. came through. It surprised Vegeta but not Goku. _'Protocol from the SGC.'_

…

"Receiving M.A.L.P. telemetry." Carter said. Then they saw them.

"Oh my…" Daniel muttered in surprise.

"I was right!" Michel shouted for joy. Then he blushed at his own outburst. "Sorry, sir."

"I just lost twenty bucks." Jackson muttered. He then dug out a twenty out of his pocket.

"_Hello, is this thing on?"_ They heard Goku's voice loud and clear through the speakers.

"Daniel," Jack said motioning to the microphone.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Jack?"

"A little." he said in a way that showed he was enjoying it more then he told them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson," He said, "And your probably not going to believe this but, we know who you are."

"_Really?"_ Goku asked.

'_WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" _Vegeta screamed. He was loosing his cool. He was on the edge of an emotional cliff, and he was about to fall off.

Mitchell then walked over to the microphone and said, "Hey, ummm…Vegeta," he flinched at the sound of his name over the M.A.L.P. "I'm Colonel Mitchell. This is the first we've run the Universegate. So who knows, maybe the next one we find might know about the people of my world. You never know."

Vegeta relaxed at that. _"Your right. You probably know that I'm a little more together than this."_

"Yep, and I'm not gonna ask." After that was out of the way, the rest of the Z-fighters came in.

"Hey look it's Bulma." Vala said with excitement. Everyone looked at her "What? I watched anime while I lived here on Earth. I still do."

"Well so do I, and I enjoy it." O'Neill said with a smile.

"_What's going on? Why is the gate active? And what happened to everything else?" Bulma asked._

"_Not our fault."_ Vegeta quickly stated.

"It was us. Sorry to bug you with this, but I'm betting that you guys met Tarble right?" Mitchell asked with caution.

_"That was almost a year ago. And while __I would ask how you knew that, but that would be a stupid question." Vegeta replied._

"_And why is that?"_ Bulma asked.

"_Because they know about us." _Goku said simply. _"Wanna get to your point?"_

"That means that you won't be having any enemies for a long time. As far as we know at lease." _'If you count GT. That sucked.'_ Cameron added mentally.

"_Wow, really? Hey Chi-Chi, can we go over next week? Gohan's getting out of collage for the school year by then."_

_"I like the idea." Jack said nonchalantly._

"_I don't know…can you behave?" s_he asked. They heard Mitchell snicker.

"Don't worry ma'am. If he doesn't I'll 'zat' him." No one noticed that Goku flinched except Vegeta, and Teal'c.

"_What's a zat?"_ Vegeta decided to ask.

"It's short for Zat'nik'tel. It's quite a 'shocker.'" Vegeta then realized what it was. It was what Bardock tried to deflect, but couldn't.

"_I think it would be interesting if we did this. We'll give you an answer as soon as possible. We know your number."_ Vegeta said, and with that, the transition was cut.

"Do they have caller I.D.? If so why didn't we think of that?" O'Neill asked himself.

"That's genus," Carter said bluntly, "But yet so simple at the same time."

"Well, this is Bulma your talking about. She's got technology that can blow a lot of our stuff out of the water." Mitchell said rather bluntly.

"We do have alien tech though," O'Neill said, "Wouldn't that give us an edge on what they have in that department?"

"True sir, but they don't have as much alien tech as you already know. They only have the reversed engineered saiyan space pod that also comes equipped with gravity controls."

"And no muffin button." Vala said.

"Muffin Button?" The General asked.

"It's a DBZ Abridged joke." Mitchell said with a little blush to his cheeks.

"I bet it's from season two, I've been meaning to watch it but I haven't found the time." O'Neill said with seriousness in his voice.

"In all honesty, I don't know what that show is, but now I just might want to watch it just out of curiosity." said General Landry as he walked up from behind them, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Sir, we just encountered real life Dragon Ball Z characters." Mitchell replied.

"He's telling the truth General," O'Neill said, "Saw it with my own two eyes. And we'll know soon if their coming or not, but we think it will happen since Tarble showed up some time ago."

The new arriving General was shocked to say the least. He would've loved to have said 'hello.' But alas that moment had come and gone. Oh well, he had some time with them when they showed up.

"Despite the fact that a lot of these characters are well known throughout the world. I believe that some people in this facility don't know who they are. That why I want a report on the saiyans, for all of the SGC. Anyone have any ideas for a liaison for the Z fighters?"

Vala was about to volunteer when Teal'c cut her off by saying, "I believe it should be Colonel Mitchell who should, for he defuse Vegeta before he could further 'freak out,' do to unknown circumstances."

"Really?"

"I just said that we were gonna end up on the receiving end of it one of these days." he said as if it was no big deal.

"Well you kept him from having an episode. No pun intended. So I want you and any other DBZ fans to gather all information that you can on them. And I don't care what the source is, make sure that it's accurate."

"Yes sir. I'll begin right away."

"Good, your dismissed." and with that the Colonel walked out to get everything he needed for this one.

'_Why did you flinch Goku Son?'_ Teal'c thought to himself as he looked at the gate.

…

"So what are we gonna do?" Krilln asked sipping an ice cold drink, "I think it sounds like something interesting. Going to another universe."

"I agree," Vegeta chimed in, "Plus you never know what you might run into. Could be a challenge."

"I'm curious about what technology they might have." Bulma simply stated.

"It sounds like fun, and who knows. Like Vegeta said, there just might be someone to fight." Goku said. Though he was hiding the fact, that he wanted to figure out the chaos in his head. Before it caused him to explode. _'Just maybe with their help, we can free them.'_ he thought to himself. That was his true intention from the start.

"Well I guess there's just no stopping you guys, I'll come along too to make sure that you don't make fools out of yourselves." Chi-Chi said in a defeated tone. That only meant one thing. "We'll have to let them know that Trunks and Goten will be coming along, because remember the last time we left them with just their grandparents?"

They all remembered what happened. It was all over the news. Thank goodness they were wearing costumes. They had pranked all of West City. Trunks of course was the instigator, Goten just followed orders. They were punished for two months for that stunt.

Soon they dialed the gate and gave them their reply and gave them back the M.A.L.P. Now only one thing was left. Getting ready for the trip.

**So it's come together. Sort of. I hope you enjoyed this. Also I got rid of Bulla since she wasn't canon yet. Thank you for reading. God bless you. Now I just ask two things of you. Please review, and tell more people about this.**


	5. Confessions of an Orange Wearing Hero

**What's up people? Time for the latest chapter of SGZ. This story is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian. Sorry it took so long. Please review.**

**Ch. 4 Confessions of an Orange Wearing Hero**

Goku was the first to enter the event horizon. He breathed out before he went through the gate. Better safe then sorry.

"Welcome to the S.G.C." O'Neill said to the spiky haired saiyan. "I'm General Jack O'Neill."

Goku took his hand excited to meet the man that helped him in the witty comebacks as of late. That was yet another thing that raised eyebrows among his friends and family. "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Goku."

"So who is our liaison?" Vegeta asked as walked up to them.

"Welcome Prince Vegeta to the S.G.C. This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he is your liaison" He walked up with as much of a straight face as he could muster.

"Wait why does that name sound familiar?"

"Isn't he the guy that calmed you down?" Goku asked.

"Yes I am. And it's an honor to meet you guys in person." He said. He just couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Thanks for your help, and not prying."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't." With that said, he walked away.

"That's Vegeta for you." Goku said casually.

"I know. I watched you guys a lot. I was one of the people in charge of the information that was told about you guys, to those that didn't know a thing about you ."

"What all did you say about us?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked towards them.

"I said in short to never to cross any of you guys. And to the women… They can slap Roshi."Mitchell couldn't help the smirk that grased his lips. He'd like to see some of those moments.

"That is true. General Landry said that any and all women that he hits on, have every right to slap that old pervert." O'Neill said while trying to hide his smile.

"That's a very smart thing to do. It just might be just what he needs to get him to stop." Piccolo said as he walked up to the group.

"That hasn't stopped him before Piccolo." Mitchell said to the Namekian. He realized that the human was right. It was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Alright, what are we gonna do since we're all here now?" Goku asked after the gate shutdown.

"We'll take your bags and have them sent to your assigned quarters while I give you the tour."

"A tour?" Goten asked.

"Really?" Trunks asked. Both boys were excited about this.

"Yes, also, as long as you two stay on your best behavior, you can share a room." Cameron said.

"YAY!" both boys cheered.

Chi-Chi, and Bulma liked this guy, because he was encouraging them to stay on their best behavior. Cameron was someone who could get on the right foot with the boys. Defiantly a good choice. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Just remember to behave. No pranks or any sort of mischief. Am I understood?" he asked militantly?

The boys saluted him like if they were in the military and both said, "SIR YES SIR!"

He kept himself from smiling at the boys antics and was doing a good job too. "Alright, let's begin."

He began the tour with several facts, like his grandfather was the captain that brought the gate to America. Then it got to the stuff they had been doing over the last ten years. Goku liked the amount of knowledge they got from this. It all began to make since. The chaos was beginning to clear from his mind as Cameron continued.

Then they were shown the Stargate itself.

"Wow!" Goku said in amazement. He had seen it in his dreams, but it was more amazing in real life. He flew up to the top and put his hand on the gate.

"This is amazing. To think an ancient civilization created a whole network of these things." Bulma said as she touched it like Mitchell did when he first walked up to the gate. It was even at the exact same spot that he touched it too.

"And going through that thing never gets old." Jack said as he leaned against the wall.

Vegeta never saw that in Goku's dream so he was surprised to see it too. He examined it and after thirty seconds of looking at it, he finally said something since the tour started, "The markings are different on this one."

"That's because the Stargate uses consolations to pinpoint the planet. And the Universegate uses a somewhat similar method, with symbols of it's own. What ever they are, I have no clue." Goku said without thinking. He realized his mistake and then tried to cover it up as fast as he could. "I mean…isn't it how it works?" he said flashing the famous 'Son grin' and scratching the back of his head.

"That's true, but coming from you is a surprise. Then again, you are a man of hidden intelligence." Said a man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray jacket with black triangles on the front, with the Atlantis symbol on his right sleeve, and the American flag on his left.

"Nice of you to join us Sheppard. Everyone this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, he's the Military head of Atlantis." The General said as an introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Goku said in his normal enthusiasm.

"These guys seen the Doctor yet?" Sheppard asked.

"I can't believe we forgot that." Jack said in shock. Goku was now beginning to freak out, because of his fears of needles.

"Are they gonna take blood samples?" Gohan whispered to Jack.

"Afraid so Gohan, sorry but your dad's gonna be freaking out."

"OH NO! I HATE NEEDLES!" Goku screamed while shacking in fear. The Son family was very embarrassed. Vegeta considered using the key word to get him to sleep, until Chi-Chi walked up to O'Neill.

"Where's the Zat thing I heard about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Here you go." Jack said as he handed her the Zat'nik'tel. It had the appearance of a flat snake, as if it was resting, she turned off the safety and it looked like an alert snake ready to strike. Goku had stiffened upon hearing the safety turn off.

"Goku, I will shoot you with this Zat gun if you don't calm down right now!" Chi-Chi demanded. Goku turned around and visibly paled.

He had learned to fear the weapon when he first saw it. You can't deflect it, you can only dodge it. But then again, there maybe one that you can't dodge, and you end up getting hit anyway. He would rather take a needle than to get hit with that thing in Chi-Chi's hand any day of the week. And that's saying a lot, because the needle _was_ his number one fear for years. To see that something had taken it's place, meant something happened that he was probably not going to explain.

Goku sighed in defeat he knew he wasn't going to win this one. He followed John and the others to the infirmity to get examined. Dr. Landry got the blood work out of they way first. She then proceeded to do other things, like reflexes, and the like. She then cleared him, and Goku was so happy to see Chi-Chi turn the safety back on.

"So, how bad was it?" Mitchell asked the doctor who was also the General's daughter.

"Actually sir, he was well behaved." Dr. Landry said. "It's almost as if he would rather face a needle than a Zat gun."

"He's never seen a Zat until today. He heard of them last week, and I was joking when I said I was going to use it on him if he got out of line."

"He did flinch when you mentioned the Zat'nik'tel." Teal'c said making his presents known.

"Wow, really?" Ronan Dex asked. He walked up with the Jaffa so he also heard the previous comment about the saiyan's strange behavior as well.

The Jaffa stared at him and smirked as he said his catchphrase, "Indeed." Ronan snorted a little bit and began to laugh. It became an inside joke with them ever since that day, when he asked him, why he said that all the time, and Teal'c said that he never noticed.

Teyla Emmogan walked in to meet the visitors from the other universe. She like Ronan, is a native from the Pegasus Galaxy. She saw Goku rubbing his arm from the spot Dr. Landry drew blood. When Goku saw her, he didn't recognize her. She was someone new. That made Goku excited and forget the needle he had to endure to avoid the zat.

"Hi, I'm Goku. Though I bet you already knew that." he said shacking her hand.

"I am Teyla Emmogan, and yes I do know a few things about you already." She replied with a smile of her own. "You are waiting for the others?"

"Yes, I am." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Perhaps you would like to wait for them in the mess hall?" That got his attention. The Athosian woman knew he ate a lot, so she was somewhat prepared…but not entirely.

…

All the SGC was staring at him in amazement. They all knew that he ate a lot, but this was ridicules. He was wolfing down all the food in front of him, and soon the others joined him. The people who came with him were used to it to an extent.

Bulma, Sam, and Rodney were talking about the scientific stuff that they had access to, and were most likely gonna share. Jack decided to avoid that headache and just sit elsewhere. He decided to sit with Piccolo, Ronan, and Teal'c.

They actually had a good talk. Being warriors they mostly spoke of the battles they had in the past. They even through some jokes at each other. They had some good laughs.

Jack thought it funny but true when Piccolo shared his reason for not sitting so close to his saiyan comrades. He felt that one day, one or more, or possibility even all of the precariously stacked stacks of plates would fall on him if he sat too close. Sure it wouldn't hurt him, but still that scared him, and the guys didn't blame him.

The kitchen staff worked diligently to keep all those stacks down to as low as possible. All of them thinking to themselves at one point or another, _'How do those guys in the anime do it?'_

After the meal was finished they were going to watch two movies. _"The History of Trunks" _and, _"Bardock, The Father of Goku_._" _Cameron didn't say what they were watching he wanted it all to be a surprise. He also wanted them to learn how it went down in both stories.

When the alternate time-line was revealed, they weren't surprised on a lot of the facts, but it now made more since as to why it was so urgent. Eighteen was ashamed of her alternate self. Then Bardock's final moments were seen. They were surprised to see that Bardock actually care for his comrades. When they saw the vision that Bardcok had before he went after Frieza, Goku could barely take it. He felt that he was the reason why he didn't run. He was the reason his father was in the predicament that he was in. He barely kept it together. Once it ended he left the room to find his quarters.

When he got there he found his things and Chi-Chi's still in their bags. He decided he was going to put them away. That way he could keep his mind off of what he just saw. He picked up his walkie that they gave him and told the guys in surveillance that he wanted the cameras off, and he would let them know when he wanted them back on. Once he was given the conformation, he began to work on putting their things away.

About half way through, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat down with his back to the bed, holding one of his shirts as began to cry into it. "It's my fault. It's my fault he's possessed by that…thing. I gave my father a one way ticket to hell in the living realm." He sobbed. He continued this for what he felt like was an eternity, when it was really seven minuets. The only reason he stopped was because someone was knocking on his door.

He took some cleansing breaths, looked in the mirror, and removed the moister on his eyelashes. His eyes were no longer bloodshot do to his saiyan physiology, "Who is it?" he finally asked.

"It is I, Teal'c," The Jaffa answered. He patently waited at the door for him let him in.

"Come in." Once he was allowed in, he entered the room to see Goku holding one of his shirts.

He smirked, "You do not wish to let Chi-Chi know that you help her around the house on occasion?"

"Nah, she would know if I did, and would expect me to do it more often. I'm just trying to keep my mind of my dad. It's my fault you know."

"It was not your fault Goku Son. He made his choice."

"Influenced by me! If he hadn't have listened to me in that vision of Namek, he would've ran for it. He could've lived. He could've come to Earth. He could've raised and trained me. And he would've never been taken by the Go-" He smacked his hand over his mouth, a shocked look on his face, because he almost spilled the beans. But he knew he was too late. He had already said too much.

"What do you mean taken, and by who?"

"I think you might want to sit down Teal'c. It's a long story." he said. The Jaffa complied and he began to explain everything that he had seen in his dreams starting with the reoccurring dream he had for two weeks straight. Then to them, and how those still continue today.

"I would not have believed it had you not said things that no one else knew about." Teal'c said after absorbing all the information he had received. No one knew about the hallucination he had before he had been given the Tretonin, due the assassination attempt, and his sharing Junior between him and Bra'tac. Or the argument he and Jack had when they switched bodies about Jack's hair. (AN: The first reference is "The Changeling". The second is "Holiday".)

"I know," Goku replied, "and I'd prefer it if you didn't say anything about it. I don't want to be seen as some crazy person."

"But you were already able to prove to me that you know about us."

"I know, but…there were things that didn't make since, that I know people will point out. Like the fact that my father has a scar. A Goa'uld going for a guy with a scar on his face?"

"His power and charisma made up for it."

"You really think my dad's charismatic?"

"He was a great leader capable of taking missions that like he said, 'Not even Fireza's men would touch'. He had to inspire them to get them to do all of the missions that they took. Not to mention you do look just like him." he said, making Goku smile.

"I guess he's where I get my fearless attitude from too. Except for when it comes to needles."

"And Zat'nik'tel's." Teal'c added in jokingly. They both laughed at his humor.

"Well it's better than your, 'Undomesticated equines couldn't move me,' joke. But in all honesty I like your Jaffa joke better. I mean common, it's anticlimactic."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow trying to think of when he told a joke like that. Then he realized what it was and began to laugh. Then Goku added his favorite one.

"But the one I really love, was that one time when Jack was invisible."

_Flashback:_

_Someone in a black car was honking their horn for the guards to look into the window. A guard posted there looks in to see a dog. The guy's not too happy about this, as the white and black dog was in the driver's seat. He looks around confused trying to find the culprit for this joke, but sees no one._

…

"_And so by translating this tablet," Daniel said, beginning his conclusion on a topic he was researching with the other scientist taking notes, "We should be able to determine the most important thing in the universe." _

_As he finished his conclusion on said tablet, snoring was heard. His head drooped in front of the white board, knowing it was Jack. He turned around and people were starting to wonder where the sound was coming from._

_He sighs and says, "You may wanna just poke around…see if you can find him."_

…

_Sam was taking a shower, and pulled the curtain after hearing something, only exposing her head. "Sir, are you there?"_

_Only the water from her shower could be heard, but then she heard her C.O. saying, "Nope."_

_She rolled her eyes and shut the curtain._

…

_"__You cannot remain this way O'Neill." Teal'c said as he walked with Jack down the hall._

_Jack was holding his coffee mug as he walked with him, so he knew he wasn't ditching him. Then again why would he be ditching Teal'c during a conversation. He might pull some jokes. He could also speak freely to him._

_"__Why not," he asked, "It gives as an advantage over the Goa'uld. I can sneak around all I want, totally undetected. I give us the element of surprise. The bottom line is," he said as he came to a stop and Teal'c 'faced' him, "I can do more for this planet invisible, than I ever could as my own sweet sealant self." He took a swig of his coffee as Teal'c continued to stare at him._

_"___I___ assume I am staring at you stoically." he said in his usual tone._

_"__Not buying it eh?" _

"_No. You are most transparent O'Neill." He said jabbing at his invisibility. He then turn to the left and continues walking with O'Neill beginning to follow._

_"__Oh, I get it. Good one."_

_"__I can see right through you." He said, his eyes showing that he enjoyed these jokes._

_"__Don't push it." he said as Teal'c smile began to grow._

…

_At the mother ship the rings activated and the guards were perplexed, one of them at the ready, in case it was a trap. That one was the first one to get beaten up. Then the other three soon met defeat. The rings activated again to reveal the rest of SG1 at the ready._

_They walk out into the hall to see more downed Jaffa. They were quite surprised._

"_Hello?" They heard Jack call out to them, "Hand signals." They looked to the direction of his voice. "I'm waving you over."_

_Daniel's face was saying, "'hat the heck?'_

_Sam's face was saying 'Okay?'_

_And Teal'c's face was it's usual battle hardened face. So one could only imagine what he was thinking. For all they knew he could be thinking about how funny Jack was being at the moment._

_Sam was then seen shrugging._

…

_Sam was working on the device, while Daniel and Teal'c were watching Jack spin in the chair._

"_Okay, I've made the necessary adjustments. All I have to do is initiate the sequence."_

_Then Jack stopped spinning around on the chair, "Okay." he said. Sam and Daniel looked at each other unsure of this. "Let's do it." they turn it on, and the power goes out._

"_Okay…this is better."_

_End flashback:_

Both warriors were laughing at that. It was a good memory. The laughing came to a stop when the alarm went off. They both knew what that meant, "Unscheduled off world activation." They heard Walter say over the intercom. They both took off and went to the Gateroom.

"It's Master Bra'tac's I.D.C." he said to General Landry.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Open the iris." the General said. Once it opened Bra'tac, was being held up by Rya'c, and Kar'yn, Rya'c's wife. None of them looking too good, but Bra'tac was by far the most injured.

Goku and Teal'c had just arrived to the Gateroom when they saw them enter. Teal'c looked at the saiyan and asked. "Goku Son, do you have a senzu?"

Goku smirked as he healed the pouch and said, "Better to have it, and not need it. Than need it, and not have it." They quickly ran over to them and Goku gave him the bean. The gate shutdown as they approached them.

When it was consumed, he perked up immediately. His wounds healed, and he was shocked to be able to stand on his own two feet.

"What was that? It felt like a bean, but it…" Bra'tac trailed off as he couldn't believe what it tasted like.

"I know, it tastes like fish. I've eaten plenty of them in the past. My name is Goku."

"I am Bra'tac, this is Rya'c, and Kar'yn," he said taking Goku's forearm in the traditional Jaffa greeting.

"Tak mal tiak," he smiled. His brow then furrowed in curiosity about their condition. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were attacked." Kar'yn said.

"Chulak has been taken." Rya'c said somberly.

"What?" Goku and Teal'c said at the same time.

"Who ever the Goa'uld was, they made sure the Jaffa were trained to use something we have never seen before."

"What was it? Can you describe it?" Goku asked. The rest of the gang has now entered the Gateroom.

"It was like a sphere of light. And when they hit…the concussive force could easily kill you if you were not prepared. And if the light touched you, you would surely die."

"Did it look like this?" Goku then made a ki sphere which made the trio jump back in fear. Goku then dispersed it, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you know what their symbol looked like?" Carter asked, "Do you know what System Lord we're up against?"

"I have never seen that symbol until today. Also the helmets looked like a red eyed ape." That part brought many questions to their minds. "A Tok'ra agent that is deep undercover saved me from death, and gave me this." he handed Goku a leather bag with a string holding it's contents inside it. "He said that, 'The answers to the questions are in here'. He also wishes to meet SG1 privately in three days. They may also bring one person not on their team as well."

"What is going on here? What do you mean a Tok'ra agent?" Vegeta shouted.

While Vegeta was questioning this, Goku stared at the bag in his hand. He didn't know what was inside, it scared him to open it, but he had to know. He pulled the string and the four corners fell apart. Goku stared at what was inside.

"No…it can't be." He said shacking his head. They all looked at Goku wondering what it was. Then they all looked at what was in his hand.

"That's impossible." Vegeta said as he saw the object in his hand.

Cameron stared wide eyed at it. "It's a-it-it's a-it's a…"

"Looks like a scouter." Vala said.

"Only one way to find out." Vegeta said as he took the scouter form Goku's hand. He put it on, adjusted it, pushed the button, and beeping and symbols could be seen and heard. "It's a scouter alright, but I don't recognize they symbols."

"It's in Goa'uld Vegeta," Goku said, looking at the leather in his hand. Everyone except Vegeta, Piccolo, and all the Jaffa in the room were giving him a weird look. Vegeta looked at him and was wondering why he was staring at the leather that held it. "and this…is they're symbol isn't it Bra'tac?" he asked holding the leather right side up and away from himself, showing everyone what it was.

Bra'tac looked at it for only a moment before he replied, "Yes."

The color from Vegeta became nonexistent, as it drained from his face. The mark on the leather, was the Saiyan Royal Crest.

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Things are starting to happen, and it's only going to progress from there. Which direction though? That's the question. Please review. God bless you.**


	6. Meeting Cor'ban

**Here comes the big confrontation. How is Goku going to explain this, and how will they handle the Tok'ra that's asked for them?**

**Ch. 5 Meeting Cor'ban**

They were in the meeting room that looked over the Gateroom. General Landry was at the head of the table as they all looked at Goku in shock. He had told them everything that he told Teal'c before the Bra'tac came through the gate.

"How the heck did you even learn about our world?" O'Neill asked.

"I told you I saw it while I was sleeping. That's how I knew about the body switch you had with Teal'c. And the time you sent a Kleenex box to Abydos for Daniel. And it came back with a message that said, 'Thanks. Send more'."

"That's true. But how about the visions you've been having with your dad _and_ King Vegeta being taken by the Goa'uld?"

"I think maybe one of the ascended guys from your universe is responsible." Goku replied. "Maybe he or she was making me see that over and over again. So then I would have no other choice but to do something completely out of character for me, and study psychology, astrology, and a few other things. To prepare me for this."

"I think we should focus on more important matters. Like did the Tok'ra give you his name?" Vegeta asked Bra'tac. Getting nods in response.

"He said that his name is Cor'ban." The old master said.

"Cor'ban?" Carter asked mostly herself.

"You know this guy?" Goku asked.

"Not me...Jolinar."

"The Tok'ra that died protecting you of course. How did they know each other?" Goku asked excitedly.

"They were siblings. Cor'ban being older. They left the Goa'uld together. She never saw Cor'ban's new host. But rumor had it, he was powerful."

"When was the last time they spoke?"

"Before Jolinar was being hunted down by the Gou'ald. He said that everything was ready. They just needed a few more key things to happen before they could begin executing the plan."

"So he's Cor'ban of Malkshur?" Goku asked to which Bra'tac nodded.

"What's so important about Malkshur?" Yamcha asked.

"Malkshur was a battle. They both betrayed the Goa'uld at the same time in battle. It's kinda hard to explain." Goku explained.

"What's the plan?" The namekian asked.

"I don't know. I'm only just remembering bits and peaces now."

"And those 'bits and peaces' are just enough to tell us that this guy is a psychic." Cameron said with confidence in his voice.

"I think he's right. I mean, look at what's happened so far." Videl said looking at the others. "He's being really specific on his instructions."

"I don't think that this is a coincidence that this all started after our arrival." Goku said. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"If anything your father must have somehow gotten rid of his Goa'uld and took on a Tok'ra. In order to combat the enemy in secret. One question though. How did he do it?" Videl said.

"Maybe Thor's Hammer?" Goku asked. "I mean it's worked on plenty of people in the past."

"He's right, but that would've had to have happened long before we showed up. And why would he not use ki? I don't see that happening. Not to mention no Goa'uld in their right mind would go to Cimmeria." Danial said.

"Could've stroked it's ego." Goku said simply. "I mean, Goa'uld are the egotistical kind of evil that think that they can do anything and get away with it. And with a saiyan host, said ego would get even bigger. I mean look at Kendra. She tricked it in the same way."

"But wouldn't the Goa'uld have seen that coming?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe he blocked it from it." Yamcha threw in.

"Or he didn't see it coming and just went in head first, and hoped it worked." Krillin suggested.

"Are you not hearing yourselves?" Vala asked. "I would like this to be true, but we don't really know for sure if this is true or not."

"We need to be prepared in case it is a trap." Teal'c said to hopefully keep both sides from arguing.

"Teal'c's right. We should plan for the worse, and hope for the best." Said Goku as he gained strange looks from everyone around him. To see this much wisdom from their not too bright friend, made them wonder. Just how smart is he now?

"We have three days to prepare. Dismissed." General Landry said.

...

The three days pass by quickly for some. But not for Goku. Each day felt like an eternity. They just refused to end. And had it not been for the hypnoses that he had received from Vegeta, he would've been having sleepless nights. Then the day of the meeting arrived. They decided that Goku should go, since he promised not to let his feelings get in the way of this important meeting. Not to mention it's probably the reason why he wanted someone not on their team to go with them.

"Ready to go Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as Goku was waiting for the others to show up.

"Yeah, but did they really have to get this for me?" He asked. Goku was wearing an SGC uniform with SGZ on one sleeve, and a backwards cap. "They didn't have to."

"I think it's alright. You should ditch the hat though."

"Yeah, I bet I look stupid." Goku said taking off the hat and letting his hair do it's thing. "Thanks by the way, I wouldn't have been able to do this at all if you hadn't helped me out with my sleeping problem."

"Any time." The prince smirked.

"Ready to go?" Mitchel asked.

"I've been ready. I'm just waiting on you." Goku replied. Mitchel was surprised at this, and now he owed Daniel twenty bucks.

"Pay back." Danial said in silent triumph.

The gate then begin to spin. "I'm going to want to hear all about it when you get back." Vegeta said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll see ya at the debrief." Goku said. When the seven chevrons finally dialed in. The Stargate opened the wormhole, and they went through the event-horizon to the planet that they were to meet Cor'ban.

...

"He's here. My father's here. I can feel it." Goku said.

"He's already here?" Vala asked. "Where is he?"

"That way." Goku replied pointing straight towards the woods in front of the gate.

"Let's head out." Mitchel said as he began to walk towards the woods with the others behind him.

...

"This is it. They're here. Both of them are good." Goku smiled as they made their way to the clearing. They saw a man in a cloak he was about Goku's height. Possibly a little taller. He didn't feel the saiyan at the front, and in control. "I assume your Cor'ban."

"Yes I am." He replied. His metallic voice made Goku want to shiver.

"I wish to speak to your host." He nodded and Goku could feel the control being switched to the saiyan.

"Hello Kakarot." They knew that voice. It was...

"Dad." Goku whispered. He tried to steel himself but he couldn't. His father could scene his distress. And pulled off his hood showing the tears that were going down his cheeks.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry when I saw you, and I guess you did too."

"Neither one of us could do it." Goku said. Then without warning his father rushed up to him and hugged his son. The look on Goku's face was pure shock as tears finally began to poor down his eyes. He then returned the love his father was showing him by hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry Kakarot, I should've ran. I-I should've ran and went to Earth. Just please, don't think it was your fault, because it wasn't. It never was."

Hearing those words from his father made him feel like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "How did you get out?" Goku finally asked.

"I think you guys know the answer." his father replied.

"Thor's Hammer." Teal'c said.

"Cimmeria." Bardock nodded.

"Did you even see it coming?" Danial asked.

"Nope." Bardock said as he let him go from the embrace they shared. "I just went in hoping for the best. I made Lanthar think, that he wasn't going to be effected by it's power because of my strength."

"You stroked his ego." Sam said.

"Yes I did, and you look a lot like Rosha."

"I did have Jolinar for a time. And the mere mention of your symbiote's name brought up some of the memories that she had of him."

Bardock smiled as he looked at the blond woman. He then continued his tale. "After I recovered from having it killed within my body. I had a very convenient vision. It was me with the Tok'ra taking on Cor'ban. I went to the planet, but before I left, I was given this from one of the children." He then pulled out a necklace with a small replica of Thor's Hammer on it.

"You never got caught with it?" Mitchel asked.

"Not once. I count myself lucky on that."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's your grand master plan?" Vala asked.

"I can understand Vala. I'll let Cor'ban explain." He then let his head drop, and Goku could feel them switch places. Goku took a step back as he saw Car'ban open his father's eye's to see the glow that all Goa'uld have, for a few brief moments.

"I'm sorry that this makes you uncomfortable Kakarot." Cor'ban said with sincerity.

"It's okay Car'ban. I'm just not used to you being in my father's body." Goku replied.

"It won't be like this for much longer. I have someone else in line to be my host as soon as soon as this is over, and King Vegeta is free."

"How are we going to do that?" Mitchel asked.

"I'm glad you asked. He's planing to attack the Earth in five days. I'm going to need you guys to help me subdue him and get him on one of your ships with a stasis pod. The Tok'ra will take care of the rest."

"Like with Ba'al?" Cameron asked.

"Yes."

"He's likely to escape." Goku said.

"That's what these are for." Cor'ban said as he pulled out a pair of wristbands they were silver in color.

"What are those Cor'ban?" Teal'c asked.

"They are ki suppressors. They were a joint effort." Cor'ban said as he pointed at his host's head.

"How do they work?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see in English, you put these on a ki user, and they can't use it no matter how hard they try. That is unless you have the remote to take them off." He put them on and they began to glow. Goku could sense dominance being passed to his father once again. And his ki dropped to normal human levels.

"Why didn't you do that before we arrived here?" Goku asked.

"Because if we tried, and got caught, we would've been killed in an instant. He's a lot stronger than us. We could never handle him on our own. And they only lasts for five minuets." He replied somberly.

"So what does the future have in store for us when we get there?" Mitchel asked.

Bardock smiles as he stared at the young man. "We'll have victory for sure."

...

The team returned to the SGC and Goku had a small smile on his lips. Vegeta walked up to Goku as the gate deactivated.

"How'd it go out there Kakarot?"

"It went rather smoothly. We have a plan. And if we do it right, we'll have your dad freed in no time. What happened while we were out?"

"Teal'c's daughter-in-law is in labor. And they didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Well she didn't look it that's for cretin, but I thought they knew. The signs were all there."

"Is this your attempt at humor Prince Vegeta, because this is not funny." The Jaffa said.

"If you don't believe me then see for yourself." They made their way to the medical center to find Kar'yn in labor and Rya'c right there holding her hand all the way. The look on Teal'c's face...was priceless. He was just shocked. He didn't even respond when Trunks came in and took his picture.

"This one's going in your grand kid's baby book." Trunks said.

"Are you gonna make copies Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yep."

"I'd like a copy." Vegeta said. "This is priceless."

A baby's cry could be heard as Dr. Landry held the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy." They heard her say. Teal'c finally walked over to his family, and he stared at the child with wonder.

It felt like it was only yesterday that Rya'c was born, and now his son is all grown up and has his own child now. A look of pride came across the warrior's face as Rya'c handed him his son.

"See, I told you so." Vegeta said in jest. Teal'c looked at him with a mock scowl, and then smiled.

"Why did you not mention that she was pregnant if you knew?" Teal'c asked.

"We sensed it, but we thought you knew." Goku said.

"I should've done some tests. That way we could've avoided this predicament. I didn't think that this was going to happen. I mean look at her." She said as Kar'yn nodded in agreement.

"No weight gain, no cravings, no swelling of the feet. None of the symptoms at all." Bulma said backing up her claim.

"It's rare, but it's happened to many women in the US alone." The doctor said.

"I believe congratulations is in order." Jack said as he walked in.

"Thank you O'Neill." The Jaffa replied.

"We have five days until they reach Earth." Goku said to Jack. His eyes widen in shock.

"We need to debrief now." Teal'c handed his grandson back to his son, and headed to the debriefing room.

...

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you guys are here then." O'Neill said as he sat in his chair.

"Are you cretin that he wasn't lying Kakarot?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

"Not once did they lie to me." Goku replied.

"And to think I hit the nail on the head." Krillin said in amazement.

"Yeah. And you don't have to worry about your world, we'll protect it like our own." Goku said with determination in his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." General Landry said. "If I'm not mistaken, anyone of you could beat him."

"Well that's past intelligence General. I'm cretin that he's gotten a lot stronger since when King Vegeta first arrived in this universe."

"Well, how strong is he now?"

"He could give Yamcha a run for his money."

"HEY!" Yamcha shouted as he stood up in anger from Goku's comment about King Vegeta's power.

"Sit down Yamcha." Piccolo said. Yamcha sat down though he wasn't happy about it.

"We have five days to prepare for their arrival. I say we start training to defend against their weapons." Goku said as if he had never been interrupted.

"Kakarot's right, and I'm taking Praksis. He'll pay for what he's doing to my father." He said as his aura flared slightly leaving no room for argument.

"Alright Vegeta, you'll be needing these." Goku then took the ki restraints that his father didn't use to the prince.

"Alright, dismissed."

**Just a few more chapters till the conclusion. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review, and most importantly God bless you.**


	7. The Final Fight

**It's time! The final battle has arrived! What will they do now? And will they succeed? You'll have to read to find out. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 6 The Final Fight**

"Are you ready?" Goku asked Vegeta.

The prince took in a breath to help calm himself. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just remember the plan."

"I know, and make it look convincing. Now I know how you felt five days ago."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have your dad back in no time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The prince said as a door opened to reveal Gohan with Vegeta's SGZ uniform.

"Suit up Vegeta, it's time." The eldest son of Goku said. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment. Gohan was already wearing his outfit which Vegeta said earlier that day that he should wear as a super hero instead of his Saiyaman Man outfit.

After Vegeta changed into his uniform. He walked to the elevator where he would reach the top floor and leave the mountain. And from there he was beamed up to the newest ship in Earth's fleet of X303's, the_ Pegasus_, where he was greeted by the Captain, Col. James Packston.

"Welcome aboard Prince Vegeta." Packston said.

"Alright then, where's the room with the Transportation rings?"

"Right this way." Packston took him to the room where he was to wait until they were able to transport him via Transportation rings into the Mothership where he would capture his father. Praksis, he corrected in his mind. That thing possessing him will do whatever it could to try and convince him otherwise.

It was five minuets later that Praksis' troops had arrived. "Finally I was getting antsy. Time for me to do my part." he said as the ship got into position to use the rings. When they got into position he was was sent into the ship.

...

"Alright guys, get ready." Goku said as as the Al'kesh and Tel'tak came into sight.

"Goten, let's fuse." said Trunks.

"Right." Goten said as they got into position.

"Fusion Ha!" At that moment they were fused together and became Gotenks.

"TA-DA!" he proclaimed in triumph. "Alright, let's see what you Jaffa got."

"Don't get too cocky Gotenks. They could shoot us down with a zat' easy."

"Right." They then went out and forced them out of their ships and they fought hand to hand.

"These guys are pushovers." Yamcha said as he punched one into a mountain.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Krillin said as he dodged a zat' blast.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted sending the blast at the Jaffa in front of him. It was powerful enough to keep them out until the fight was over.

"So you are the one with the appearance of my god Lanthar." He heard someone say behind him.

"My father _was_ his host, yes. But you've been played. My father has been freed from his Goa'uld, and is now with the Tok'ra, Cor'ban of Malkshur." Goku said to the Jaffa, he had a golden crest on his forehead meaning he is Praksis' First Prime.

"You lie!"

"Am I? Look the Goa'uld are not gods, turn away from this, and live a long happy life with your friends and family." he pleaded.

"I want to do that saiyan, trust me I do. But if I turn away, I will die along with my family. I can not risk that!" He then charged at the saiyan warrior, only to be defeated by Goku by one hit to the gut. He caught the man in the air as he was about to fall.

"Just rest, this'll be over soon. And when it ends, you can live in peace with your family." He then placed him down and got back to beating up the Jaffa.

...

"That didn't take long." Vegeta said as he beaten the guards on the ship that had opposed him. As he was about to turn the corner he was jumped by a figure. He was going to brake out of his grip with a powerful aura, when Bardock whispered in his ear.

"Prince Vegeta stop it's me." he said releasing him. He then took a knee in respect. "Forgive me for my actions Prince Vegeta, but there are still many Jaffa on this ship, and if one of them catch us speaking out in the open, then we loose the element of surprise."

"Look, I already know your 'Grand master plan'. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, when Cor'ban says that he believes that we're under attack, that's when you make your move."

"Alright, let's do this." They head to the door, and Vegeta waits outside to listen in for his cue.

"Brother, why are we not making progress on taking this planet?" Praksis asked.

"I'm afraid that I did not foresee this. This is bad." he replied.

"How bad is it?"

"We are up against ki users. I think they may be from our host's universe."

"This can't get worse can it?" Praksis asked frustration clear in his voice.

"I'm afraid so brother. I believe that our ship may be under attack."

"He's got that right!" Vegeta shouted as he went in for the attack only to be stop by Cor'ban's zat'nik'tel. He howled in pain as electricity coursed through his body, and passed out.

"Is that..." Praksis began only to be given an answer by his brother.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. He fell right into our trap. I'm sorry for not informing you of this brother, but I had to sell it." he said in apology.

"And sell it you did. You did well brother. We can now use him to stop this resistance, and take the entire galaxy!"

"There's just one problem with that brother."

"What's the problem?"

"Your reign has ended before it could even begin." he said pointing a 'Zat' at him.

"Lanthar, you betray me?" he asked in surprise.

Bardock smiled as control was given back to him. "You know, you should've taken those lessons your brother offered you all those years ago. That way you would've known that Lanthar's been dead for years. We set you up, and now you're done for."

"Why you little-" without another word Vegeta shot him with his zat' gun and Praksis howled in pain.

"Put them on quickly." Bardock said as he removed the kara kesh from King Vegeta's hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he replied putting them on his father's wrists.

"S-son...i-is that you?" Vegeta looked at his father in shock, he had complete control of his body for the time being.

"Don't worry father, we'll get you out of this hell. I promise." he said in reassurance. His father smiled as he finally held his son for the first time in so long. Then the king felt that he was beginning to struggle for control, and he pulled himself from his embrace. "I know father." he said, pulling out his radio, "This is Vegeta, I have them. Beam us to the ship now!" A light enveloped the trio, and they were taken off the Ha'tak vessel, and onto the Earth ship.

"Get him into the stasis pod." one of the men ordered.

"Hurry, I can't hold him back any longer." Vegeta had no choice except to knock him out. Otherwise they would have an even bigger struggle on their hands, and he didn't want to see his father suffer anymore than he had to.

...

_"Kakarot, we have Praksis. Let them have it." _Vegeta told him on the radio.

"Understood." Goku replied as he then gathered energy and connected his mind with all the Jaffa they we're fighting. "Jaffa KREE! Praksis is defeated. And Lanthar is dead. Leave this planet in peace and you will live. You can all live free now!"

There was silence throughout the battleground when the First Prime flew up to him after recovering from Goku's attack. "YOU LIE!"

"Am I now? I guess I'll have to show you." He then took his arm rather firmly and took him using the Instant Transmition to the _Pegasus_, and showed him the stasis pod.

"It cannot be."

"Oh but it is."

"How?"

"That would be because of me." Vegeta said, causing the First Prime to have a panic attack. He couldn't believe that his god was defeated by a lookalike.

"They are not gods, please they'll listen to you. You're in charge of those Jaffa out there. You are _their_ First Prime, their leader. Only you can get them to stop now." Goku said trying to reason with him.

"How do I know this isn't a test?" the First Prime asked.

"You have to trust us." Goku said. The First Prime took a deep breath and he lowered his head in defeat. Goku smiled and put his hand on his shoulder while Vegeta disarmed him.

"You made the right choice." Vegeta told him.

"Hey, we'd be grateful if you could call off the Jaffa." Jack said because he had been standing there the whole time the exchange was going on.

...

After the invasion force left and went home, the _Pegasus_ went to the Tok'ra planet and it was finally time. Time to remove Praksis from the body of King Vegeta.

"I can't believe it. It's finally happening." Vegeta said under his breath.

"Yeah, and it's happening after all these years." Bardock said right next to him. He was going to leave right after that to transfer Cor'ban to his next host.

"You have a lot more patience than me on this." he told him. "Plus for a minuet there on the ship, I thought you we're going to actually betraying me."

"Making it all the more convincing. And don't worry, it won't take long since Praksis' a young Goa'uld. The crimes he's committed isn't long."

"That's true." Daniel said to get in on the conversation. "And the sooner we finish this the sooner we can end this chapter on the Goa'uld."

"Hey, when my father recovers from this ordeal, party at my place." the prince said casually.

"Sounds good to me Vegeta." Goku said. Then they began to say what Praksis did in song, as they always do in the ritual. And when that ended Praksis was released and and forced to take the walk up to the thing that would forcefully remove him from his host.

After a short while, Praksis made his was out of the stasis pod, and began to walk his final steps. As he walked to the thing that would be his death, he locked eyes with Bardock, and stared at him with disgust. "I should've known something was going on from the moment you walked through the Stargate that day."

"And now you're here because of careful planing, and your foolishness."

"I was planing on making you a god Vegeta." he said looking at his host's son.

"And have a parasite taking over my mind? I don't think so. You took my father from me. That will cost you your life." the prince said with venom in his voice.

"And what about you son of Bardock? Do you have anything to say?"

"I have nothing to say to you except this. If you try to run, I'll catch you, and you'll end up regretting it." Goku said in a low but powerful tone of voice.

He kept walking after that, and was about to be strapped to the platform when he busted out and began to run away. Only to be stopped not by Goku, but Trunks.

"Sorry to steal your thunder Goku, but I couldn't stand there while that thing was trying to runaway in my grandfather's body." the lavender haired boy said as he scowled at Praksis.

"Yeah, so stop trying to run like a chicken and accept your fate like a warrior." Goten added.

"I agree with your brat." Vegeta whispered to his friend/rival.

Praksis knowing that he could not run, wished he had made sure that he his brother still lived within Bardock. As he stood up, he wished he had taken Lanthar's advice on learning how to sense ki. That way he would've never made that mistake. _'How can one little choice make that big of a difference?'_ he mentally lamented.

He took a long hard look at his life, as he was strapped down unable to brake them do to the ki restraints on his wrists. Where did he go wrong in all this? He and his brother had always been there for each other since the beginning. He should've never let him go that day when he wasn't seen by anyone for days. It was all his fault. _'I will join you soon brother.' _he said hoping his thoughts would reach him the the afterlife.

"Begin the extraction process." said one of the Tok'ra as the needle began to move to his forehead. Praksis was still unable to brake free and even if he could, he would get caught again. A thin purple beam hit his head and the needle went in. Praksis screaming for a few seconds and changed to the voice of King Vegeta as he was finally from the Goa'uld free for good.

"Sure glad it's not me." Goku whispered as he witnessed the needle removing itself from his head and the king passing out shortly after.

Then Cor'ban walked up to the canister and removed it from the needle. "Behold! The last of the Goa'uld!" he threw it down revealing Praksis. And there it died never to cause suffering to anyone again.

"Let's just hope that they never have another one like this again." Vegeta said as he watched his father being removed from the platform.

"Don't worry Vegeta, he's the last one." Bardock said walking up to him.

"And how do you know?"

"He's the last adult Go'uld. The remainder are all Primta, and they'll be dead once they are near full maturity."

"Are there any more Tok'ra queens?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think so Bulma." Chi-Chi said, "Goku saw one die in his dreams once. Apparently it happened years ago."

"Yeah, it stinks that we never got to meet her." Bardock said.

"At least her children were able to finish what she started." Goku added.

"Look, as much as I'd love to talk with you guys all day. But I got Cor'ban's next host waiting for us to show up."

"Alright dad, but take this with you." he pulled out a small green bean, "It's a senzu bean. It'll fix the tare that Cor'ban will make in your thought when he leaves."

"Thanks Kakarot. I'll see you later." He said taking off to have Cor'ban removed from within him.

**And that's it. One more and it's over! Might do a one shot after this one though, and you'll see why soon. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Sorry I never write much fighting action. It's time consuming on my part, and for you too, but that doesn't mean you can't use your imagination for the fights. Thank you for reading. Please review, and God bless you.**


	8. Epilog

**It's time to end this story. I'm glad that you have followed this story. I don't care if you've followed it from the beginning, or if you only just decided to read this long after I've finished writing this story. But I may or may not write another story that takes place after this one. It's all up to you somewhat. But mostly you. I hope you like this, have a very Mary Christmas, and a Happy New Year. I don't own DBZ or SG1, please support both. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Epilog**

It has been some time since King Vegeta had been freed from his parasite. He had been staying at the SGC,with his son not leaving his side since the extraction. When he finally recovered form his ordeal, he was ready to go back to his home universe. And they weren't going back alone. Several SG teams were going with them to celebrate the victory given to them, thanks to their newest allies.

"You ready to head back to our universe?" Vegeta asked his father.

"I'm more than ready to go home." he replied, "Thank you for helping me through this."

"Of course father. Why wouldn't I help you? Your my father after all. I know you'd have done the same for me. I hope your ready for the party." At that moment SG1 and several others walked up to the platform ready to make the trek to the other universe. The gate began to spin, and King Vegeta began to look nervous.

"Don't worry father. Nothing bad's going to happen." the prince said to his father to comfort him.

"Your right. I shouldn't be like this." He said beginning to look more confident knowing that nothing bad was going to happen.

"That's better. Now let's go."

When they entered through the wormhole into their universe, they were greeted by everyone as they were waiting for them to arrive. But there was one thing that surprised the King the most. His youngest son Tarble. He hadn't seen him since he was a child. It was happy reunion. And the look on his face when he met his daughter-in-law was priceless. Trunks took a picture.

"Looks like dad when he he found out." he said as his father took the camera. He was debating on if he should delete it, or keep a copy for kicks.

...

Everyone was laughing and having fun when suddenly the party was interrupted by a strange ship that several people recolonized right off the bat. It was Future Trunk's ship. And when he came out, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"I don't know about you Vegeta, but I think he might need a session from you to help him sleep." Goku said, as he looked at the alternate son of Vegeta. He had to agree with Kakarot there. He looked like he need a session before he could get some sleep.

"I'll talk to him." Gohan said walking up to the older Trunks.

"Hey Gohan, long time no see." Trunks said in a greeting. "But I didn't think you would all be here when I arrived."

"Well were celebrating the defeat of an enemy, and the recovery of your grandfather. And not on your mom's side side." he said pointing at King Vegeta, making Trunks jump.

Goku had been walking up as they had been talking. "Hey Trunks are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in a week. And I should know." Goku said in understanding.

"Goku, your alive?" they boy from the future asked.

"Yeah, I've been alive for the last three years now. What's wrong Trunks?"

"I don't think you'd... No way... Is that... No... It can't be."

"Do you think you know who he is?" Goku asked him talking about Camron.

"If his name is Camron Mitchel then I'm going to freak out."

"What's wrong son?" Vegeta asked his son to which the time-traveler was surprised. To think that he would call him 'son' in front of them.

"I've been having weird dreams, they've felt so real. I came here to try at escape them. It was mom's idea."

"Did they have anything to do with weird snake-like creatures? That could possess anyone by going though the back of the neck?" Goku asked.

"Yeah..." Trunks said wondering how he knew.

"And did they in any way, have anything to to with those two over there?" Goku asked pointing to his father and Vegeta's.

"How did you know?"

Goku facepalmed as he knew where this was going, "Here we go again."

**And this ends the story ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed reading this story just like I have enjoyed writing it. Now that this is complete, I intend to work on other stories, and if you guys review enough, I may just write what happens to Trunks. Please review, and God bless you. And have a very Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year too. And the rewrite is complete again!**


End file.
